dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman V.S Superman
Batman v Superman is a 2019 American superhero film featuring the DC Comics characters Batman and Superman. Directed by Zack Snyder, it is the second installment in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU). It was written by Chris Terrio and David S. Goyer, and features an ensemble cast that includes Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Michael Rosenbeaum, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Jeremy Irons, and Holly Hunter. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''is the first live-action film to feature Batman and Superman together, as well as the first live-action cinematic portrayal of Wonder Woman. In the film, criminal mastermind Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbeaum) manipulates Batman (Affleck) into a preemptive battle with Superman (Cavill), whom Lex is obsessed with defeating. Plot Two years ago, Bruce Wayne comes to Metropolis on a business trip with his family due to a partnership between Wayne Enterprises and Luthor Corp, which is controlled by Lex Luthor's father Lionel Luthor. However, when Superman is fighting General Zod in Metropolis, a series of damages occur costing the life of Bruce's wife Selina Kyle Wayne, who is caught in the crossfire. Bruce is then traumatized at what just happened and comforts his and Charlotte's daughter Helena. In the present, Bruce Wayne continues operating as the vigilante Batman and begins to see Superman as an existential threat to humanity. After learning of Batman's form of justice, Clark Kent seeks to expose him via ''Daily Planet articles. Wayne learns that a drug lord called the Chechen has been contacting Lionel's son Lex Luthor. Meanwhile, Lex unsuccessfully tries to convince Senator Martha Kent to allow him to import kryptonite retrieved from the Indian Ocean following Zod's terraforming attempt, claiming he wants to maintain it as a "deterrent" against future Kryptonian threats. The only reason Martha refuses Lex's request is that Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman, is her foster son and she is aware of his dual identity as well as his Kryptonian heritage. Lex then makes alternate plans with Martha's subordinate and gains access to Zod's body and the Kryptonian scout ship. Bruce attends a gala at Luthor Corp to steal encrypted data from the company's mainframe, where he also encounters with Clark, but has it taken from him by an antiquities dealer named Diana Prince; she eventually returns it to Bruce. While decrypting the drive, Bruce dreams of a post-apocalyptic world, where he leads a group of rebels against a fascist Superman. He is awoken from his vision by an unidentified person who warns him of Lois Lane's crucial role in the future, and urges him to find "the others". Lionel discovers that Lex has been investigating metahumans and that one of them is Prince herself, who is shown in a photo taken during World War I. When Lionel goes to confront Lex about this, Lex pushes his father out the window to prevent him for asking further questions. Bruce tells his head of security, John Stewart, that he plans to steal the kryptonite and weaponize it. At a congressional hearing, as General Wells questions Superman on the validity of his actions in front of the public, a bomb goes off and kills everyone present but Superman. Believing he should have detected the bomb, and frustrated by his failure to save them, Superman goes into self-imposed exile despite Martha's attempts to comfort him. Batman breaks into Luthor Corp and steals the kryptonite, planning to use it to battle Superman by building a powered exoskeleton, creating a kryptonite grenade launcher, and a kryptonite-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Lex enters the Kryptonian ship and accesses a vast technology database accumulated from over 100,000 worlds. Later, Lex kidnaps Lois and Martha Kent to bring Superman out of exile. He reveals to him that he manipulated Superman and Batman by fueling their distrust for each other. Lex demands that Superman kill Batman in exchange for Martha's life. Superman tries to explain the situation to Batman, but instead Batman fights Superman and eventually subdues him. Before Batman can kill him with the spear, Superman urges Batman to "save Martha", whose name is also shared with Bruce's late mother, confusing him long enough for Lois to arrive and explain what Superman meant. Realizing how far he has fallen and unwilling to let an innocent die, Batman rescues Martha, while Superman confronts Lex on the scout ship. Lex executes his backup plan, unleashing a genetically engineered monster with DNA from both Zod's body and his own. Diana Prince arrives unexpectedly; revealing her metahuman nature, she joins forces with Batman and Superman to eliminate the creature. When they are all outmatched, Superman realizes its vulnerability to kryptonite, and retrieves the spear to kill it. In the creature's last moments, it fatally wounds Superman. Lex is arrested and Batman confronts him in prison, warning Lex that he will always be watching him. Lex gloats that Superman's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis. Clark is also declared dead, with various friends and family members including Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince attending for him in Smallville. Martha gives an envelope to Lois, which contains an engagement ring from Clark. After the funeral, Bruce expresses his regrets to John about how he failed Superman. He reveals to her that he plans to form a team of metahumans, starting with those from Lex's files, to help protect the world in Superman's absence. After they leave, the dirt atop Clark's coffin levitates. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Erik King as John Stewart * Henry Cavill as Kal El/Clark Kent/Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * John Glover as Lionel Luthor * Michael Rosenbeaum as Lex Luthor * Annette O'Toole as Senator Martha Kent * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder-Woman * Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves * Tony Todd as Doomsday * William Dafoe as the President of the United States * Tyrese Gibson as A.R.G.U.S Agent James Olsen * Neil deGrasse Tyson, Soledad O'Brien, Anderson Cooper, Nancy Grace and Charlie Rose appear as themselves. Category:Nightslayer's DCEU